


Satisfaction Feels Like a Distant Memory

by Wooshin_stan



Series: I'm after you (and now I can't let go) [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wooshin_stan/pseuds/Wooshin_stan
Summary: Mistakes were made, regrets appeared again and Mark did more than he would like to.





	Satisfaction Feels Like a Distant Memory

**Author's Note:**

> "In less than six months" she said.  
> I'm honestly not going to promise a release date for the next installment.  
> I'm also sorry for not updating for so long, but I can't really do much with a writer's block.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> Title is from Arctic Monkeys' "R U Mine"

Perhaps he was stupid to ever hope. He should've just stayed clear of this - of Mark. If he had managed to stay away, he wouldn't have to run away. Again.

-

Sunshine filtered through the blinds, falling on Mark's peaceful sleeping body. With ruffled blonde hair and love bites all over, he looked ethereal. Absolutely wrecked, fucked out of his mind. Perhaps, in a different situation, Jackson would be happy seeing him like that. He would kiss his nose, card his fingers through Mark's soft hair, wake him up with delicious breakfast before steaming up the shower. 

He could see it all. The life they could live. Somewhere, in the middle of nowhere at all, green grass and white picket fence, laying under the sun and talking about everything and nothing at once.

Mark would take his hand, they would dance the years away, fill it with all the good things Jackson had to offer.

It was a nice thought.

It wasn't their case though. It would never be.

With a worn-down suitcase, Jackson threw one last look at the man he loved so desperately before walking out of the room. It was obvious the other could never truly belong to him.

-

Mark woke up with a sour taste in his mouth, hazy mind and regrets on the tip of his tongue. His back hurt, he was shaking with cold and he just knew something wasn't right.

Forcing his eyes to open, he was not ready to face the world. Especially not when his room was so bare, when he could remember it being different. Less white, less empty. Less lonely.

Sitting up, Mark was greeted with a way too familiar ache in his lower back. With a single look at his body, he knew the rest wouldn't be that familiar.

Jaebum lived fast, he lived a moment ahead of everyone else, never stopping for longer than needed. Things like foreplay were ridiculous, a waste of time. That's why the love bites all over Mark's thighs and hips couldn't possibly be his.

One look around the room, and the night came to him, broke into pieces, forming one giant mistake.

The clothes he had stripped off, so slowly, intending to lure, seduce.

The wall he was pushed against, strong arms holding him up while teeth dug into his shoulders.

The sheets that he threw onto the floor once he felt too hot with it everywhere around him, when all the warmth he needed lay upon his chest, steadily pistoning into his body.

The bed, dirtied with come, tears and specks of blood, where he drowned in passion.

The shattered mirror, aftermath of Mark's betrayal. 

He slept with Jackson.

-

It wasn't all that late when Taeyong dragged him out. 

Wind down, that's what Mark needed. Apparently.

Thumping bass and sweaty bodies all around, Mark wasn't comfortable. He wasn't relaxed, having fun or anything this night was supposed to do for him. Maybe that was why he accepted the drinks so readily. Maybe that was why he didn't stop for more than a few seconds when his usual fruity drink tasted a bit off. The unusual cloudiness of it didn't mean anything, right?

Taeyong was a beast in a man's body, especially when dancing. Mark was having a hard time keeping up with his hips, but the high felt so good, he suddenly loved the attention. Grinding and swinging his hips, he threw sultry looks at the men around him, twisting his body in ways he never imagined.

He felt hot, too hot almost. Like fire spreading through his veins, unstoppable, impossible to ignore. Everything was a bit louder, yet more exciting. He took drink after drink, still not feeling like it's been enough when the world came crashing down.

_"Mark, are you okay?"_

He stared at the ceiling, at the concerned faces above him, as he lay on the floor, dazed grin on his lips.

_"I love you, Jaebum."_

One face seemed to get closer. The pink locks were familiar, but he couldn't pinpoint a name to it anymore. Gentle fingers touched his face, his lips, his eyes.

_"I think he's drugged. This doesn't look normal."  
_

The room was getting too loud. His head was spinning, he could not move his body anymore. As if it was locked down, Mark couldn't lift a finger. The fear rose up in his mind, he wasn't feeling so good now.

Fully conscious, unable to move.

_"I'm taking him home. You better throw out everyone's drinks, Yuta. There's something happening tonight."_

The crowd started parting as Mark's lifeless body was lifted from the floor, dragged across the club and out. The fresh cold air felt heavenly in his lungs, but being hauled onto his feet so quickly didn't. Taeyong barely had the time to bend him over a bit before he retched, emptying his stomach onto the street.

Only an hour later, he was ushering Taeyong down the corridor, throwing him one last goodbye.

_"Are you sure you'll be okay?"_

_"I'm only drunk, it's not like it hasn't happened before, right?"_

_"Mark... that wasn't just alcoho-"_

_"I'm fine. I only drank too much."_

He closed the door right after. He didn't really remember the whole night, but that was because of the alcohol. Right?

-

Jaebum was just about to leave when a knock burst through the silence of his room. Opening the door, he was greeted with a head of bright pink, a man he knew to be one of his undercover people stepping in through.

"Taeyong. Good morning. What's the matter?"

"Mark Tuan. You know him, don't you?" was a question not worth answering. Everyone knew what went on between Mark and Jaebum.

"Perhaps I do. Is there something wrong with him?"

"I think he was drugged last night."

The slight smile on Jaebum's face slid right off, replaced by a glare.

"What?"

"We went out last night. He drank quite a bit, but I don't think it was just booze. He looked... different. Hit his head on the floor, doesn't remember anything. He insists he's just drunk, but I know that look."

Jaebum knew exactly what Taeyong meant by that. Taeyong had his fair share of drug incidents with his boyfriend Yuta. There was no going around the fact that the younger knew what a drugged man looked like.

"I'll check on him later. Thanks, Taeyong."

The cherry-haired boy knew not to say anything else. The look in Jaebum's eyes gave everything away.

-

Jackson was gone. No traces of him in the room, except for what he left on Mark's body and bed. 

Mark sat with his head in his hands, feeling awful in all ways possible. He still felt the suspicious high in his body, knowing fully well what it was now. He hated himself for being so stupid. He should've been more careful. If he was, none of this would've ever happened.

Without warning his door burst open.

Behind them stood the man who occupied Mark's thoughts for such an awfully long time now.

"Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"J-Jaebum..."

"Taeyong told me about yesterday. What the fuck were you thinking?"

Not bothering to actually wait for an answer, Jaebum stepped into the room, kicking the door shut.

He kneeled on the bed, right in front of Mark.

Rough palms caressed his flushed cheeks, raising Mark's face to lock their eyes. Jaebum's thumb stroked his cheek lightly, sliding over his lips. He could feel the angry tremble in his fingertips as Jaebum eyed all the love bites adorning Mark's naked body.

"You're impossible. Just stay with me, beautiful. I won't let shit like this happen to something that's mine."

And though Mark didn't want to admit it, he felt like flying as Jaebum's lips slid over his after such a long time.

It felt like home. Mark was home.


End file.
